Katie's New Life
by ChrisTheK9Writer
Summary: Katie, a 2-year-old Siberian Husky who ran away from home at age one after an "incident" with her father, gets a second chance at enjoying life after Kodi finds her outside in the winter snow, but things soon spiral out of control. Rated "T" for references to rape and for launguage. *NOTE: STORY IS ON PERMANENT HOLD*
1. New Friends

**Author's Note: This story uses a number of original characters made by me as well as friends on deviantArt. If you don't like OC's or fear an overabundance of them in this story, don't read it! **

**I will credit the creators for every OC in the chapter in which they are introduced.**

* * *

It was a cold, blustery winter evening outside the Alaskan town of Nome. Outside the town could be found a young, stray two-year-old Siberian husky by the name of Katie. She was famished, as her last meal was an arctic hare she had hunted three days before. She was seeking shelter for the night when she heard a voice call out to her.

* * *

"Is anybody there?" the voice called out.

"I said is anybody there?" the voice called out again. All Katie could think to do was to stand where she was. All of a sudden, a wolflike figure appeared through the snow. Katie then went into a defensive figure. As the figure got closer, Katie noticed that although the figure seemed wolflike in structure, it looked more like a dog.

"If anybody's there, I don't want to hurt you" the voice called out again. Katie then growled harder, not knowing who the figure was.

"Well what's your name?" the figure asked.

"My name's Katelyn." Katie aggressively responded. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," the figure replied back. "Katelyn. That's a nice name, but I'll call you Katie if it's okay with you." responded the figure.

"You can call me Katie if you want to" was all Katie said, calming down a bit.

"My name's Kodiak, Kodi for short. I came only because I had a feeling that one of our kind might be outside, freezing in the cold." he responded.

"Well it's nice that you felt concerned enough to go outside in this terrible weather" Katie calmly replied.

"Come with me. You look like someone who needs something to eat and somewhere to sleep," offered Kodi.

"How do I know you're not trying to just do some funny business with me?" snarled Katie.

"Look. I want to take you to where I live. No funny bussines," replied Kodi. Katie thought for a little bit before reluctantly responding, "Okay, I'll go with you, butno funny bussiness, okay?"

"That's good enough for me," said Kodi. The two then headed towards Nome and where Kodi lived. After half an hour of mostly silence, the two canines arrived at Mr. Simpson's house.

* * *

"Hold on a minute Katie. I'm going to call Mr. Simpson" explained Kodi.

"Who?" wondered Katie

"Mr. Simpson. He's my and a couple other dog's then howled loudly to get Mr. Simpson's attention. Within a couple of seconds, Mr. Simpson opened the door.

"Where have you been for all this time, Kodi?" wondered Mr. Simpson. He then looked and saw an unfamiliar black Siberian husky next to Kodi.

"So I see you found yourself a girlfriend, I see," chuckled Mr. Simpson. Kodi gave him a blank stare while Katie growled. Mr. Simpson then looked at Katie and saw that she had no tags.

"No tags. Must be a stray," thought Mr. Simpson. "Guess I have to take her in for now." Both dogs happily barked at the idea. Mr. Simpson then opened the door wide so both dogs could go through. Once both dogs got inside, Mr. Simpson poured Katie a bowl of food and a bowl of milk.

"Nice man Mr. Simpson is," Katie said, happily munching up her first real meal in over a year.

"See, I told you can trust me." proclaimed Kodi.

* * *

After Katie was finished eating, she followed Kodi into the boiler room. There she saw a number of dogs; one was a grey husky that looked similar to herself, then there were two large dogs, one grey and the other brown. Next to the brown dog was a female dog that resembled Kodi in appearance. Then there was the dog that resembled a tan German Shepherd.

"Hey Kodi," greeted the large brown dog. "I see you're back"

"Oh, hey Kirby" responded Kodi.

"Who's the dog besides you?" asked the grey female husky."I've never seen her before."

"Oh, she's Katelyn, Katie for short," replied Kodi. "She was the do who I had a feeling might be stuck outside."

"Oh, I see," said the tan German Shepherd-like dog." Hi Katelyn. My name's Jonathan."

"Nice to meet you Jonathan." replied Katie. "And what are all of your names?"

"My name's Dusty," said the grey husky.

"My name's Jessica," said the female Kodi lookalike. "And the big brown dog next to me in case you didn't hear my brother Kodi, is my boyfriend Kirby."

"And I'm Ralph" said the big grey dog.

"Mind talking to us about yourself?" asked Jessica.

"Maybe in the morning" replied Katie. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, it's starting to get late," yawned Ralph.

"I agree," said Jonathan.

* * *

As they all left, Dusty and Ralph went one way, Ralph and Dusty went one way, Kirby, Jessica, and Johnathan went another way, Kodi and Katie stayed in the boiler room. Kodi decided to lie down near the boiler. Katie at first, wanted to sleep in a different corner of the room, but decided to lie near Kodi after thinking for a while. When Kodi opened his eyes for a second, he noticed Katie curled up right besides him, falling asleep.

"Good night Katelyn," whispered Kodi as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Note: Katie (Katelyn) was made by me. Jonathan was made by jonathan432 on deviantArt, and Jessica was made by kellybat on deviantArt.**


	2. Katie's Agressive Side

As morning came, Katie was just waking up when she saw a friendly-looking Kodi in front of her.  
"Good morning Katie" greeted Kodi."Sleep well last night?"

"Oh hi Kodi" replied back a tired Katie.

"Wake up, it's time for breakfast." said Kodi.

"Okay," mumbled Katie. Katie follows Kodi into the living room, where all of the other dogs are eating. The two dogs join in on eating their meal. When they finished, they all went outside, the mail dogs having their day off.

* * *

"So Katie, you said that you were going to tells about yourself last night" said Dusty.

"I remember, but first, I want to hear about you all," responded Katie.

"Okay," replied Dusty. "Well Kodi, Jessica, Kirby, Ralph, and I are all on the mail team. We go on mail runs Monday through Saturdays, but since today's Sunday, we're all off."

"Jonathan isn't on the team," further explained Ralph. "He's just a good friend of ours."

"A really good friend at that," further elaborated Kirby.

"Thanks," said Jonathan.

"No problem," replied back Kirby

"Me and Kodi are brothers and sisters," explained Jessica. "And this big, strong dog next to me..."

"Stop flattering me," chuckled Kirby as Jessica started moving closer towards shim.

"...is my..." Jessica stopped her sentence as she heard someone walking towards them. Everyone else also noticed the sound coming and then the figure coming from behind Jessica and Kirby.

"Great, it's Johnny," muttered Jonathan.

"Who?" wondered Katie.

"Johnny? He's some jerk on the sled team who hates me because I'm with Jessica," explained Kirby.

"He pretty much hates us all except for Jessica," further explained Kodi. As Kodi finished up his sentenced, Kirby and Jessica noticed a white paw go in between them.

"What are you STILL doing with her?" Johnny questioned.

"Back off, Johnny," growled an irritated Kirby.

"Yeah Johnny, I'm with Kirby now not you," said an irritated Jessica.

"And why be with a mutt like him..." said, pointing Kirby, "... when you can be with a dog like me?", Johnny said, pointing to himself

"Because you act like a 'hole," rebutted Jonathan.

"Yeah, I'm a girl and I know that girls don't want a guy that's a total jerk," explained Dusty. "Maybe if you acted nicer like Kirby, you might still be with Jess"

"Then why is she was she ever with me?" questioned Johnny. "Admit it Jessica, you still l ike me." Katie's eye began to twitch in rage, as Johnny's actions reminded her of someone much too familiar to her.

"Leave her alone," Katie said.

"What did you say?" Johnny questioned.

" I said, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Katie yelled. Everyone, even Johnny was surprised at Katie's sudden aggression.

"I don't know who you are, but the last thing you want to do is to get me mad," Johnny said defensively.

"AND I KNOW YOU ARE, AND THE LAST THING YOU WANT TO DO IS TO PISS ME OFF, OR ELSE, I WILL RIP YOU INTO SHREDS!" growled Katie.

"Try me," challenged Johnny. That was the wrong to say, as Katie immediately  
lunged toward Johnny. Johnny had to make a quick evasive action to avoid being bitten on the front leg. Katie then turned back to Johnny, who had turned from his normal overconfident self to a more fearful dog.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Johnny said, backing away from Katie and the rest of the group. "What are you, a psychopath?" Katie growled and went for Johnny one last time at Johnny ran away. Everyone else in the group was speechless at Katie's sudden rage. The only things breaking the silence were Katie's heavy breathing and the sound of another dog running towards them.

* * *

"Guys, what happened?" said a female voice. " I heard growling and I thought a fight was going on."

"Well a fight _was about to _happen," Kodi explained.

"But our new friend here scared him away," further elaborated Jonathan, who was pointing to the now calming Katie.

"Well it's about time someone scared the crap out of that jerk," responded the female dog.

"Yeah," agreed Kirby. "And oh yeah , this is Katelyn, our new friend, but you can call her Katie," Kirby said, pointing to the now mostly-sedate black husky.

"Hi Katelyn, my name's Delilah" greeted the dog.

"Hello Delilah," responded Katie in a low voice. "What, you noticed my flip-out too?"

"Ummm, yeah," nervously replied Delilah.

"I would have probably killed him, or at least injured him had he not ran away," muttered Katie.

"Well he would of deserved it too, considering all of the numbers he put on Jonathan," rebutted Ralph.

"You're not helping," whispered Dusty back at Ralph.

"He just reminded me of someone I knew too much," explained Katie. "Someone I hated since my birth."

"And would that be?" asked Jessica.

"I don't feel like talking about it," replied Katie.

" It's okay, you don't have to talk about it now," said Kodi. " You can tell us whenever you feel like it."

Thanks Kodi," responded Katie.

"No problem."

* * *

**Note: Johnny was made by Jonathan432 on deviantArt, who also made Jonathan. Delilah was made by kellybat on deviantArt, who also made Jessica. I still have Katie.**


	3. Katie's Secret

It had been a few days since Katie's incident with Johnny. Katie was outside, waiting for the team with Jonathan and Delilah. She had something on her mind, something she had avoided talking about since her incident with Johnny. She didn't want to keep it in, yet she feared ridicule if she told it. As she turned to her left, she noticed the mail team returning. She greeted the mail team, but after that, she made a request to Kodi and the rest of the group.

* * *

"Kodi, do you mind if you, me, and everyone else go, somewhere, more private?"

"Sure, why not?" replied Kodi. Everyone then went into the boiler room. There was a bit of when murmur as to why they went there so early.

"Guys," started Katie."I have something I want to tell you about."

"What is it?" questioned Ralph.

"Remember the incident between me and Johnny?" said Katie.

"Yeah," rebutted Jonathan.

"And when I said that Johnny reminded me too much of someone I hated personally?" continued Katie.

"I remember that," said Jessica.

"Well," Katie started up again. "...that guy was my father." There was a bit of silence in the room before Katie continued talking.

"It was a year ago. I was outside with my mother and siblings. All of a sudden, my mom started to look nervous. Then she started yelling at me and my littermates to run and hide. I tried my best to, but then, I felt someone pin me to the ground. My dad. And then, then," Katie started to break into tears as she started having flashbacks of her incident. Kodi then went to try to settle Katie down.

"It's okay," Kodi calmly said. "You didn't have to tell us if you didn't think you were ready to-"

"...but then, he raped me." Katie explained, now crying.

"Oh my," said Dusty, which was the first thing to be said.

"That explains you aggressive behavior," said Jonathan.

"I'm sorry to hear that you father raped you," comforted Delilah.

" But that's not it." Katie said. "My father was Steele." Everyone then just stood there, shocked at Katie's revelation. It was about a minute until Kirby said something.

"That son of a bitch. You didn't deserve to have it happen to you."

"Yeah, that's guy's a total A-hole," agreed Ralph.

"It gets worse," Katie continued. Everyone stood there, wondering how it could get worse. "He raped my mother, and that's how I was born," explained Katie, who was now basically bursting in tears.

"Figures someone like him would do that," explained Kodi. There was then more silence, except for Katie crying. When Katie's tears started to die down, the talk then continued.

"It's not your fault that he raped you or your mother," explained Dusty.

"And how is it not?" sniffled Katie.

"Listen Katie, that guy would've done it with anybody, given the opportunity. You were just there at the wrong time," elaborated Jessica.

"You think so?" Katie questioned.

"Look Katie," said Jonathan."I know you think it's you fault that your father raped you, but it's not."

There was a bit more crying coming from Katie, but it eventually went away. When it did, Kodi had an idea

"How about you come with me and se my father?" Kodi suggested. "You feel like coming with me Jessica?"

"Sure, why not?" rebutted Jessica.

As the three dogs left the boiler room, they were not aware that someone had been listening to them the whole time.


	4. Katie Meets Balto and Jenna

It was late afternoon, as three dogs could be seen walking through Nome. It was Katie, Kodi, and Jessica.

"So who are we going to?" inquired Katie.

"Just our mom," answered Kodi.

"…and our dad," finished Jessica.

"Oh, okay," responded Katie.

* * *

The three dogs continued walking until they reached Jenna's house. They saw that the door was closed, so Kodi and Jessica howled until Jenna's owners came to let the three in. Inside the house were both Balto and Jenna, talking.

"Hi mom," greeted Jessica.

"Hey dad," greeted Kodi.

Balto and Jenna stopped talking and went to greet two of their children.

"Hey you two," welcomed Balto as he nuzzled his two . "Haven't seen you two in a while."

"We've been waiting for you to visit for a while now," said Jenna as she nuzzled her two . As she nuzzled Kodi, she noticed a black female Siberian Husky behind him.

"Who's this dog behind you?" asked Jenna. "I've never seen her before." Balto then looked and saw the black husky as well.

"Yeah, who is she?" he asked as well. "She looks like a nice dog to me." Kodi then went to Katie to show her to his and Jessica's parents.

"Katie, this is my mom, Jenna," said Kodi, pointing to the red Siberian Husky wearing an orange bandanna.

"…and this is my dad, Balto," continued Kodi, pointing to the brown and tan wolf-dog.

"And mom, dad, this is my friend Katelyn, but you can call her Katie for short," presented Kodi. "I found her outside the woods about a week ago and took her in."

"I'm proud of you son for helping out another dog," said Balto.

"Do you mind telling us about yourself, Katie?" asked Jenna.

"Okay," replied Katie. She told Balto and Jenna about her life, about how her father a year ago raped her, about how her father had raped her mother, which in turn got her pregnant, and how Steele was her father. After she finished telling them her story, Balto and Jenna stood there surprised at the situation, but not surprised at who the sexual assailant was.

* * *

"Of course that asshole decides to rape the mother and the daughter," uttered Balto

"Oh my," expressed Jenna. "I'm sorry that you and your mother had to be raped by that lowlife."

"I know, it's such a sad situation, but I'm not surprised by who did it," said Jessica.

"Katie," Balto started. "In case that son of a bitch even decides to come even close to Nome again, I will make sure that I will tear that lowlife to shreds."

"Thanks," replied Katie.

"No problem Katie," responded Balto." He then shot a quick look at Kodi before saying "You can count on me, Kodi, or any of your or my friends to protect you if you need to be."

"That's nice of you to want to protect me," thanked Katie.

"Like I said, no problem," replied back Balto. It was then starting to get late Kodi, Jessica, and Katie decided to head back to Mr. Simpson's place. The three then said goodbye to Balto and Jenna and started to head back.

* * *

Later, the three got back to Mr. Simpson's place. After they finished eating, the dogs went to the boiler room, wondering where the tree were before dinner.

"So where did you three go?" inquired Kirby.

"Oh, we just went over to mom's place," explained Jessica. "Dad was there as well."

"How did they respond when they found out that you were Steele's daughter?" wondered Dusty.

"It seemed like that they were sorry for me since I wasn't intended," elaborated Katie. "Balto seemed like he wanted to protect me from him when he found out that I was a rape of Steele as well."

"Well I'm glad he did," said Ralph.

"If anything, you should be able to count on us for protection as well," assured Jonathan.

Thanks Jonathan," said Katie.

* * *

It was starting to get late once more that day. The dogs in the boiler room decided to retire for the night, so they all left the boiler room to their various corners to rest. Katie herself curled up by near Kodi, who she had warmed up the most to over the course of the week. She drifted off to sleep, warm thoughts in her head.


	5. Jonathan Runs Away

**Yay! It's nice too be off my witer's block and back writing Katie's Redemption. Now before you read this, I just want to thank a friend of mine on dA and on here, Jonathan432 for providing the catalyst for the next few chapters of this fanfic. I was struggling with forming a plot for this chapter, but he gave me an idea that allowed me not onnly to get the next few chapter written, but to build a bridge for further character deveopment for my character Katie.**

**Thank You.**

* * *

Two more weeks passed by without incident for Katie. However, it would not be that way for Jonathan. He had been having dreams that he was in the body of Steele, mostly nightmares. The persistence of the dreams led Jonathan to believe that there might be a message from their dreams. After thinking for a while, he concluded that Steele was a part of him; that Steele was his father, having taken into account of a quote that Balto had once told him; that dreams often carry a message within him.

"If Steele's my father, not a wolf," Jonathan said to himself. "Then that means I've been lying to my friends all this time."

He felt compelled to tell Katie his epiphany. He ran off to find her.

Katie was outside talking with Delilah when Jonathan came to see her.

"Katie, I have something I want to tell you," panted Jonathan, having ran all the way to them.

"What is it?" inquired Katie. Delilah stood there with a slightly inquisitive look.

"Katie…" Jonathan started, still panting a bit. "I just found out by a dream…that Steele is my father too."

"What?" asked Katie and Delilah, confused to what Jonathan was saying.

"Steele's my father." Jonathan started to explain. "I had been having dreams about being in Steele's body, the torture of being rejected by my closest friends, and the accusations by you, Katie, of "misconduct" by you. I had them for weeks, when I finally realized that my whole life was a lie."

"Your life isn't a lie," said Delilah.

"Yeah, I didn't know that Steele was my father too, until _that_ happened," agreed Katie.

"But you don't get it. I was told from when I could remember that my father was a wolf. I told all of you the same lie I was told," explained Jonathan.

"That doesn't mean you're a liar," said Katie in an attempt to comfort Jonathan.

"What don't you get about me?" asked Jonathan rhetorically. "I've lied to you all the time about my heritage."

"You didn't know," said Delilah.

"I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE HERE! I'M NO BETTER THAN WHAT MY TRASH FATHER WAS!" Jonathan shouted. Katie and Delilah stood there, shocked as Jonathan as he ran away.

* * *

Soon after, Jonathan cam across the mail team, who had just finished another mail run.

"Hey Jonathan," greeted Kodi. "Where are you going?"

"Away," explained Jonathan as he continued running.

"Why?" inquired Kirby. When he got no answer, the team decided to go after him.

"We're going to have to go after him, aren't we" asked Jessica.

"Of course we are," responded Ralph.

"Well then why are we waiting?" said Dusty. The team then went after Jonathan. After about a few minutes, they caught up with Jonathan. Kirby pounced on Jonathan, then Ralph, then Kodi.

"Fine you have me," said Jonathan. "What do you want?"

"We just want you to explain why you were running so fast," said Jessica.

* * *

Jonathan complied. He told them about how he was having dream that placed him inside of Steele's body. He told him what led him to figure out that the dreams were telling him that Steele was a part of him; that Steele was his father, and the realization that his life as he knew it had been a lie.

"I can't bear to live knowing that I lied to you all of these years," explained Jonathan.

"You didn't lie to us knowingly," said Jessica.

"What don't you get?" shouted Jonathan. "I'm no better that my dad, lying to those who trusted me the most."

"But you didn't…"tried to explain Dusty.

"I'M NO BETTER THAN MY FATHER!" yelled Jonathan

"You're far better than what he was," rebutted Kodi.

"MY FATHER WAS A LIAR, JUST LIKE I WAS TO YOU!" screamed Jonathan.

"Jon, don't you think about…" threatened Jessica.

"GOODBYE!" yelled Jonathan as he ran away.

* * *

Soon after this occurrence, Katie and Delilah arrived.

"Which way did Jonathan go?" asked Katie frantically.

"He went east, where the woods are," answered Kirby.

"Crap," muttered Delilah.

"He'll probably be back after a little while," said Ralph.

"And he may not be, so that's why I'm going after him," rebutted Katie.

"But you can't go alone," pleaded Jessica.

"Look at me," started Katie. I survived one year in the wild, injured. I'm pretty sure I can handle a few hours in the woods" Katie then went on her way oh her search for Jonathan. Then she heard a male voice call out from behind her.

"Wait," said the voice.

"What?" responded Katie.

"If you're going," said the owner of the voice, who was Kodi. "then I'm going with you too."

Katie though for a little bit before responding back with a "Fine. You can go along. Two is better than one, I suppose."

"Great," said Kodi.

The two dogs then went on their way towards the woods on their search for their friend Jonathan.


	6. Two close calls for Katie

Kodi and Katie were in the woods, looking for Jonathan. They had already been searching for their friend for about an hour now.

* * *

"Maybe he changed his mind and went back," thought Katie.

"No, he wouldn't. It's too soon for him," rebutted Kodi.

The two dogs continued to search for Jonathan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Johnny was in the woods. He looked around and saw Kodi and Katie. Johnny found himself staring at Katie as she continued to walk alone Kodi.

"That's the same girl that chased me away," though Johnny. "Man, is she a hot one, with that body. Those scars also make her look tough. I like that" Johnny was starting to lust for Katie. "I must have her," said Johnny to himself as he headed off towards Katie.

Meanwhile, Katie and Kodi were still searching for Jonathan. Then, Johnny showed up.

"Katie!" yelled Johnny. Both Kodi and Katie groaned.

"I…I want to be my girlfriend!" proclaimed Johnny.

"No," answered Katie.

"But I want you, to be with me," explained Johnny.

"I don't want to be with you," responded Katie.

"C'mon Katie, we don't have time for this," said Kodi. Right then, Johnny went from his lustful self to his sociopathic self.

"Well you're not going anywhere until you accept my love offer," said Johnny, who then jumped on Katie and pinned her. Then Kodi jumped at Johnny, knocked him off Katie, and started telling her to run.

"Run!" shouted Kodi, who then took evasive action from Kodi.

"Wouldn't it be better if I helped?" asked Katie.

"It's too dangerous for you!" yelled Kodi, who had to leap away from Johnny.

"You're going to need help," stubbornly replied Katie.

"GODAMMIT KATIE, RUN AND FIND JONATHAN!" ordered Kodi. "I GOT HIM COVERED!"

Katie finally complied and ran as fast as she could until Johnny was out of sight of her. She then stopped to catch her breath and continued searching for Jonathan. It didn't take long for her to find Jonathan, who was on the edge of a steep bank leading to a deep and volatile ocean, looking down.

* * *

"What are you doing Jon?" asked Katie.

"Just thinking," mumbled Jonathan, not turning his head towards Katie.

"About what?" inquired Katie.

"About going over," responded Jonathan. "All lies need to come to an end, and that's all my life has been."

"You're not going to kill yourself," said Katie." Not if I'm a-Oh CRAP!"

Katie, trying to get Jonathan to face her, had accidently walked off the cliff. Jonathan, although depressed, managed to come to his senses and knew he had to save Katie. He put his paws on top of Katie's to provide a temporary hold. However, Katie's panicking was making it a struggle to do such.

"Calm down Katie," ordered Jonathan.

"But I'm going to drown" shrieked Katie.

"And we're BOTH going to drown if you don't," rebutted Jonathan.

Katie soon calmed down. Jonathan was then able to grab her by the scruff of her neck and help her get up off the edge.

"Thanks Jonathan," said Katie.

"No problem," returned Jonathan. "Why did you come find me in the first place?"

"I came because you're my half-brother," explained Katie. "I could never let my only remaining family disappear."

"But you left your only family behind when you ran away," said Jonathan. Katie then began to feel a little guilty about running away from her family. She wondered how her family felt when and if they found out she was gone.

"Yeah," said Katie, dejected.

"Sorry if what I said made you sad bit," apologized Johnny.

"It's okay," responded Katie. "You're nothing like my, I mean _our_ father." Jonathan and Katie chuckled a bit at her slight mistake.

"Think about it," said Katie. "You saved me. Our father probably would've never saved anybody but himself. You even saved me from drowning when you could've drowned as well, although you're scared senseless from drowning."

"Well I guess," replied Jonathan.

"Yeah," agreed Katie.

"Let's go home," suggested Jonathan.

"Not yet," said Katie. "We have to find Kodi first. He tagged along, but he had to take care of Johnny."

"Oh, okay," replied Jonathan.

He and Katie then began their search for Kodi. Not too long after they began their search though, Johnny reappeared, this time with blood dripping out his mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Katie and Jonathan in unison.

"I guess you're surprised to see me here Katie, aren't you?"

Katie and Jonathan trembled in fear and anger.


	7. Jonathan vs Johnny

"Where the hell is Kodi?" asked Katie.

"Oh, I had him taken care of," slyly said Johnny. "…but it looks like I'm going to have to take care of someone else before I get to you, Katie. Katie trembled in anger at the though that Johnny injured or killed Kodi.

"You're…you're going to pay for what you did to my friend," growled Katie.

"I didn't want to, but he brought me to it," explained Johnny. Right then, Katie lunged for Johnny. She was pissed, but it had no effect. Johnny just countered and knocked Katie over. Jonathan cringed.

"Oh, you must have been so excited to be with me," sadistically said Johnny. "but first, I have to take care of him." Johnny then began to circle Jonathan.

"My, oh my," said Johnny. "We meet again.

"Leave, Johnny," Jonathan ordered.

"And what makes you think that I'm just going to simply go away?" rebutted Johnny. "You're not going to do anything but lose."

Jonathan quivered. Right then, Johnny lunged for Jonathan's hind legs. Jonathan jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being bitten by Johnny.

"I warned you," shouted Jonathan.

"Ah, you're just going to do nothing but lose," responded Johnny. Johnny then went for Jonathan's waist. Jonathan countered and got Johnny's front leg. Johnny fell, but took advantage of the situation got a hold of Jonathan's hind leg, causing Jonathan to fall as well. Johnny got up first and then went for Jonathan's neck, seeing an opportunity to go for the kill. Jonathan however rolled over just in time to avoid being killed by Jonathan, but got his right leg bitten in the process. Jonathan was injured, but he managed to get up. He then continued brawling with Johnny until they were both were beginning to become exhausted.

"I'm surprised," said Johnny. "I would've expected you to have tired by now."

"I can't stop," responded Jonathan. "You took down my friend, and my sister."

"Your sister, eh?" said Johnny. "Imagine all the stuff I'll do to her one I'm done finishing you off." Katie, who was still there, shuddered at the though.

"You're not going do anything with my sister," replied Jonathan. "I'd kill you if it means making sure she's safe from you."

"We'll see then," rebuffed Johnny.

The two dogs charged at each other. Right as Jonathan was charging towards Johnny, a certain force went through his body. The force seemed to slow down time for Jonathan. Right then, Johnny went for Jonathan's neck. The force told Jonathan what he needed to do now. Jonathan quickly ducked and went for Johnny's chest, knocking Johnny over and the wind out of him .Johnny tried to get up, but he couldn't. Jonathan then went over to Johnny and pinned him with his front legs.

"Leave. Now," ordered Jonathan.

"Okay. You win," was all Johnny could whimper. This was the first time Johnny had lost to Jonathan in a fight. When Johnny finally managed to get up, he struggled to do so, but he managed to and chose his exit path carefully, knowing that Jonathan would kill him if he went anywhere close to Katie. Jonathan the went to Katie when Johnny was out of sight.

* * *

"Geez, that's the second time you saved me today," thanked Katie. "It's like I owe you something.

"Nah, you owe me nothing sis," replied Jonathan. "A brother's supposed to defend his little sister."

Right then, Katie remembered that they needed to find Kodi.

"Oh snap, we need to find Kodi!" said Katie.

"Well, let's get going then," responded Jonathan.

* * *

The two began to search for Kodi again. After about half an hour however, they both located Kodi. He was badly beaten and in a dismal, but not critical condition. Blood was dripping from his legs and a number of his teeth were broken. Scratch marks were on his chest and he was unconscious, but he was still breathing.

"Kodi, can you hear me?" asked Jonathan. When Kodi gave no answer, Katie decided to give Kodi a lick on the bridge of his muzzle to se if he would respond. Kodi stirred a little bit and began to open his eyes.

When Kodi opened his eyes, he saw Katie and Jonathan.

"Hey Katie. Hey Jonathan," said Kodi weakly.

"Awe you okay?" asked Katie.

"Yeah, do you think you'll be able to walk?" asked Jonathan.

"I'm okay," assured Kodi. "And I think I might be able to walk…" Kodi then made an attempt to get up, but quickly stumbled back down.

"…or maybe not," acknowledged Kodi.

"You need help," said Jonathan." I'll help you get back to Nome."

"You think you'll be able to hold me?" questioned Kodi. "Looks like your leg is torn up as well. Jonathan then looked down and saw that his leg was bleeding quite a bit.

"It never bothered me before," said Jonathan. "I think I'll be fine helping you." Jonathan then helped Kodi up, and then with a little assistance from Katie, lifted Kodi onto his back. The three dogs then started to head back to Nome.


	8. Chapter 8

When Jonathan and Katie returned to Nome with Kodi, both Katie and Jonathan went to the veterinarian, Katie running and Jonathan limping. Katie howled right when she got there in order to alert the vet of his future patients. The vet heard Katie and immediately headed towards the door to find a jittering Katie.

"What is it girl?" asked the veterinarian. "Have something you want to show me?" Katie barked and then ran towards Jonathan and Kodi. When Katie got to the two injured dogs, she looked at the vet to signal to him that the two dogs were what she was alerting him about.

"You were trying to tell me that these two dogs needed help?" questioned the vet. Katie barked in affirmation.

"Good girl," praised the veterinarian. "Now go alone now while I take care of these two." The vet then picked up Katie and Jonathan and carried them to the vet. Katie then ran into the boiler room to see if her other friends were there.

* * *

Meanwhile in the boiler room, Dusty, Ralph and Delilah were conversing while Kirby and Jessica were nuzzling together in tranquility when Katie burst in.

"Kodi…and Jonathan," hyperventilated Katie. "They're at the vet!"

Everybody gasped.

"What happened?" asked a concerned Jessica.

"Johnny happened, that's what,' answered Katie.

"That son of a bitch," said Ralph."He's not going to have such a warm welcome if he comes back."

"Johnny's gone" responded Katie.

"…for now," rebutted Kirby. "You never know with that guy."

"Oh," responded Katie. Katie then stood there for a moment.

"Do you mind if we all go see Jon and Kodi?" asked Delilah.

"Sure, answered Katie. The dogs then followed Katie to the vet.

* * *

Meanwhile at the vet, Kodi was asleep and having his wounds bandaged to help prevent further bleeding from his legs and waist, as well as disinfecting the tears in his ear. Jonathan was wearing a brace around his front left leg and was lying down when Katie and company got there

"Hey everybody," greeted Jonathan.

"Hi Jonathan," responded everybody else.

"How's Kodi doing?" asked Jessica.

"By what I've seen, not to well," answered Jonathan. "He was unable to walk when Katie and me found him."

"So Kodi's not likely going to be on the mail team?" inquired Kirby.

"I don't think so," said Jonathan. "Not for a while at least."

"Aw, man," responded Dusty. "We liked having Kodi on the team."

"Yeah, he always kept us up and going, even when we were in a bad mood," agreed Kirby.

"Well I guess we have to still be a team without him, said Delilah.

Right then, Mr. Simpson, the musher for the mail team arrived.

"Looks like my own dogs beat me here," chuckled Mr. Simpson. Mr. Simpson then asked the vet about the condition of Kodi. The vet relayed back to him basically what Jonathan told the sled dogs, plus that Kodi had a number of torn muscles in his legs, further reinforcing the likelihood of Kodi not being able to go on mail runs for a while. Then, Mr. Simpson left the veterinarians and so after, so did the dogs, except for Katie. She decided to stay with Jonathan and Kodi and keep them company. Soon after the dogs left, Kodi woke up.

"Oh, hi Katie," greeted Kodi.

"Hi Kodi," responded Katie.

"I assume you bought my friends here," said Kodi. "Did they miss me?" asked Kodi.

"Yeah," answered Katie. "They were concerned when I told them what happened to you,"

"Do you think I'll be able to be on the mail team again?" inquired Kodi.

"No, not for about a few months at the least, according to what the vet said," replied Katie. Kodi then sighed in exasperation.

"Don't worry," assured Katie. "Everybody already misses you on the team."

"That's nice," said Kodi.

* * *

The two continued talking for about five minutes before both Katie and Kodi became exhausted. Kodi then fell asleep where he was, being unable to move while Katie decided to sleep beside the bed where Kodi was on. The two quickly fell asleep as it further became dark again.

* * *

**AN: Sorry if theis seemed a little rushed. Let me know if it does seem that way.**


	9. Katie's Nightmare

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WOOHOO! Glad to be back writing this after two weeks of recovering from surgerey on my labrium.**

**Really, the who process just bummed me out for the first week and a half after, and I just started writing this chapter yesterday. I'm noping that you'll still enjoy this chapter though.**

* * *

Night had fallen on Nome and the dogs were resting asleep. Katie was still in the vetinarian, resting on the floor besides Jonathan and Kodi, who were in their respective hospital beds. They were sleeping just fine when Katie started to move about. Kodi slowly opened his eyes to see Katie running in her sleep. Kodi saw no problem in this and went directly back to sleep, needing all he could get for his full recovery after his scrap with Johnny. Not too long after that though, Katie began to subconsciously run more violently, as well as yelp and pant. Katie's squirming this time woke up both Kodi as well as Jonathan. They both looked down at Katie and then looked at each other.

"I think she's having a nightmare," said Jonathan.

"Should we try to wake her?" asked Kodi. Right then, Katie yelped loudly.

"I think so," replied Jonathan.

"Well you go down there and try," responded Kodi. "You already know that I can't do much of anything right now with how bad my body is right now."

"Well okay," said Jonathan. He then jumped off of his bed and went to where Katie was.

"Wake up sis," said Jonathan. "Things are going to be alright," Katie was unresponsive and continued to quiver in her sleep.

"Didn't try hard enough," responded Jonathan's brain. Jonathan then though that maybe he should speak louder to Katie. That didn't work either, as he was almost yelling without any response from Katie.

"Crap," muttered Jonathan. "I'm going to have to shake her to wake her up, aren't I." Jonathan the then put his paws on Katie's side and began to shake her, which was difficult, considering Katie's violent shaking.

* * *

"Meanwhile in Katie's dream, she was running as fast as she could run away from two dogs. However, one of the dogs had knocked her down and put his paws on her, managing to do so even with Katie's squirming. Then came the other dog who then approached her from behind. Right then, Katie felt as if the world was shaking to her. Then suddenly, everything blacked out for a second.

* * *

Meanwhile Jonathan was still shaking Katie in an attempt to wake her up. Suddenly, Katie opened her eyes quickly and began to pant in exhaustion from her nightmare. Jonathan the put her paws off of Katie to make sure she didn't have any thoughts.

"Please...be...over," panted Katie.

"It's alright now," assured Jonathan. Katie then looked up and saw her half-brother Jonathan, smiling.

"Thank God," said Katie. "That nightmare was scary as hell,"

"So what happened?" inquired Jonathan.

"Remember your fight with Johnny?" asked Katie.

"Of course," said Jonathan.

"I think he wanted to rrra, to rrra," Katie was starting to brake down at the word that always seemed to do it to her.

"There there," comforted Jonathan.

"He and Steele, they were both trying to," said Katie, who was.

"It was only a dream," reassured Jonathan.

"I know," said Katie. "I just don't want to go through what Dad did to me a year ago again."

"And you can than both me and Kodi for that," said Jonathan.

"_He's right,_:thought Katie. "_If it wan't for Kodi, I wouldn't have been able to escape Johnny the first time, and if it wan't for Jonathan, neither of them, including Kodi would've been able to at least made it back to Nome._"

"Geez, I think I'll have to thank you again for my life and thank Kodi in the morning," said Katie, who had stopped crying.

"Okay then," said Jonathan. He then jumped back onto his bed and waited for Katie to fall asleep before he did so himself.

* * *

The sun rose on Nome, as most of the dogs were waking up. Katie was still asleep, but instead of her running with panic in her sleep, she was curled in ball, with a slight smile on her face. Jonathan and Kodi were already awake and talking about the night's events.

"So what was up with Katie last night?" inquired Kodi.

"Oh, she was having a nightmare about Steele and Johnny," answered Johnathan.

"What was happening?" asked Kodi.

"The same thing that got her here," replied Jonathan. Kodi thought for a second before he got what Jonathan meant.

"Woah," said Kodi. "The incidents must've affected her."

Right then Katie, woke up.

"Good morning guys," greeted Katie.

"Good morning," responded both Jonathan and Kodi.

"How'd you sleep?" inquired Jonathan.

"Fine, right after my nightmare," responded Katie.

"Glad to hear that," replied Jonathan.

"I'm going to be heading to the other dogs now," said Katie. "But first..." She then went up to Kodi's bed and licked him on the cheek.

"...thank you Kodi for saving my life," thanked Katie. Kodi blushed slightly in embarassment before asking, "How did I save your life?"

"If it wasn't for you," explained Katie."I wouldn't have been able to escape Johhny and find Jonathan."

"Oh, I see," responded Kodi.

"Well bye guys," said Katie."I'll see you later."

"Bye," said both Kodi and Jonathan as Katie left.


	10. Family Renunion Part 1

**Authors Note: Phew! It's about time this got uploaded. Damn writer's block. I think I hit a new personal record for longest time without an update.**

**Anyway, so here's chapter 10. I recommend reading the previous 4 chapter before you read this one.**

* * *

Katie was on her way from the veterinarian after spending the night with Kodi and Jonathan to go to the boiler room, where the other dogs would be at when she heard the sound of dogs, more specifically, dogs she had never heard while she was in Nome. She looked towards the source of sound and saw what looked like four gray huskies about her age. Naturally, she went towards them to welcome them to Nome. When she got to them, she noticed that they all had quite familiar patterns and grey to black fur, but she paid that no mind.

"Welcome to Nome," welcomed Katie. "My name's Katie."

"Katie," said one of dogs, who had black fur, green eyes, and a fur pattern similar to Katie's. "That's a nice name. Reminds me a lot of my sister, before she ran away a year ago."

"Hmmm," replied Katie.

"In fact, you look just like her," finished the dog.

"Interesting," responded Katie, thinking that this dog might be one of her brothers. "You yourself look a lot like my brother Alan."

"Well how did you know my name?" asked the dog. "Unless you happen to be the same Katie…" Right then, it hit Alan on the head that the Katie he was talking to was his lost sister. "Are you the same Katie that ran away a year ago?"

Katie was now sure that this was her brother Alan, but now she just had to find a way to tell him that she was, in fact, his sister.

"Yes…I am," answered Katie.

"Well we all missed you," said Alan. "Me, Chase, Kristen, and Roderick," explained Alan, referring to him, another dog that looked like Alan except for light gray fur and brown eyes, a dark grey dog with a similar to Steele, and a dark grey dog with only a white muzzle, paws, and chest, all of whom were sitting behind Alan.

"So, how's it going sis?" inquired Kristen.

"Yeah, we'd like to know what it's been like since you ran away," agreed Roderick.

"I'll explain later," said Katie. "Right now, I want you to meet my friends.

"Okay then," replied Chase. The five dogs then started heading towards the boiler room where Katie know the other dogs would be.

* * *

Kirby, Ralph, Delilah and Jessica all were in the boiler room, chatting on their day off when Katie and four other dogs unfamiliar to them.

"Guys, you won't believe who I just came across," said Katie.

"Well who is it?" asked Delilah.

Right then, all four of Katie's brothers and sister walked in.

"Well who are all of these dogs," inquired Jessica.

"These are my brothers and sisters," replied Katie."Alan, Chase, Kristen, and Roderick."

"Well nice to meet you all," said Kirby.

Katie then introduced her siblings to her friends. They were all glad to meet Katie's friends.

"Nice to meet you all," said Kristen.

"And I can say the same for you," replied Ralph. Right then, Dusty gave him an evil glare.

"I wasn't just referring to Kristen!" shouted Ralph.

"I know," replied Dusty. "I was just messing with you." Right then, everybody laughed for a while.

"Hey Katie," said Delilah. "Don't you have someone else you have to show them?" Katie knew that Delilah was referring to Kodi and Jonathan.

"Oh right, I forgot about them for a minute," responded Katie.

"Forgot about who?" asked Alan, curious about who Katie was referring to.

"Yeah, who are you talking about?" questioned Chase.

"Just a few other dogs I know," answered Katie.

"Well can we go meet them then?" requested Kristen.

"Sure," replied Katie. Katie then led her siblings out of the boiler room.

"Bye guys," said Katie to the other dogs.

"Bye Katie," said the mail dogs.

* * *

Katie and her siblings were heading to the veterinarian's office to have her siblings meet Kodi and Jonathan. When the five dogs got there, Katie's siblings noticed what the sign above the building said.

"Hey, why are we heading to the vet?" inquired Roderick.

"It's a long story…" explained Katie as she led the dogs into the vet.

Meanwhile in the vet, Jonathan and Kodi were both lying down, Kodi being asleep. For Jonathan, it was boring when Katie wasn't around, so when Jonathan heard the sound of five dogs coming in from outside got his hopes up that it would be somebody interesting. He was excited to see that Katie was one of them the dogs he heard, but when he say four other dogs besides Katie, he wondered who they were.

"Hey Katie," greeted Jonathan. "Who are these dogs?"

"Oh, hi," replied Katie. "These are my brothers and sisters, Alan, Chase, Kristen, and Roderick," said Katie, pointing to each respective dog.

"Well nice to meet you all," said Jonathan. "My name Jonathan,"

"Thanks," replied Kristen.

"Hey Jon," said Roderick. "How'd you end up here, in the vet?"

"It's a long story…" explained Jonathan. "However, what happened was I ran away after I got depressed after I found out in a series of dreams about who my father was. Katie here, along with Kodi, who's the red dog next to me went to find me."

"But Kodi and I came across an old enemy of Jonathan, named Johnny, who apparently wanted to do the same thing to me that Dad did to me, before I ran away," continued Katie, quieting down a bit near the end of the sentence. "But Kodi was there to defend me and helped fend off Johnny, but got miserably hurt in the process."

"I was thinking of ending my misery by drowning before Katie showed up. She tried to stop me from killing myself and almost drowned herself, but luckily, I came to my senses and rescued her," further elaborated Jonathan.

"Then Johnny turned up again. He and Jonathan had a fight and Jonathan won. Then we found Kodi, badly beaten and here we are now." finished Katie.

"Oh," responded Roderick.

"So who was your father?" asked Kristen.

"My father was a black Alaskan Malamute by the name of Steele," answered Jonathan.

"Oh my god," responded Alan.

"But doesn't that make you or brother?" inquired Chase.

"Half-brother," corrected Katie.

"But how could you believe that a dream would tell you who your father was?" questioned Kristen.

"Listen," started Jonathan. "A dear friend of mine once told me that dreams sometimes are a way of finding out things that you would have never known about otherwise, and that they should be taken seriously."

"Well I never would've thought that," replied Kristen.

"None of us would've thought that," responded Roderick.

* * *

Right then, the vet came, disrupting their conversation. He looked down and saw Katie, alone with four other dogs beside her.

"I bet you came with a couple of friends to see if Jonathan and Kodi here would be doing better?" said the veterinarian. "Don't worry, Jon here is being discharged today,"

Katie barked happily.

"However, it'll be a month or two before Kodi can leave," continued the vet. Katie lowered her ears a bit in concern, but she knew that Kodi would be taken good care of. Katie watched as the vet left the room before turning to Jonathan again.

"Well I guess I can finally leave now," said Jonathan. "Do you all feel like heading back to the boiler room to rejoin the rest of our friends?" Katie looked at her siblings, who all nodded before turning back to Jonathan again.

"Yeah, we all feel like it," replied Katie.

"Well let's get going then," responded Jonathan. All six dogs then left the vet and headed back towards the boiler room, where all of the other dogs would be.

* * *

**Authors Note:Yeah. Like I said, it's about damn time this got uploaded. Anyway, Alan, Chase, Kristen, and Roderick are mine.**


	11. Family Reunion Part 2:Two Enemies Return

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back after about three weeks of no updates. You wat to know why? School. And I'm not just talking about me. Mom's in college so that doesn't give me much time to write. If I had a laptop for myself, I would've had this chapter up last week.**

**Anyway, there's quite a but of swearing in this chapter, mostly from the antagonists? Why did I say just antagonists? Well if you want to know why, just read the damn story already!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forests surrounding the outskirts of Nome, there wandered a certain white Siberian husky. That certain white Husky was muttering about his hatred over his hatred over a couple of wolf dogs, as well as a number of other dogs. He was going along; speaking his word of hatred to himself when he accidentally bumped into a dog that seemed larger than the white husky was himself. He looked up and he saw a black Alaskan malamute, staring at him with a cold expression on his face.

"Who are you?" asked the husky.

"Name's Steele," answered back the Malamute.

"As in the Steele that was chased out from here a few years back?" further inquired the husky. Steele then gave a look that had some slight showings of emotional pain.

"Yeah," mumbled Steele.

"Well you're not the only one to have something against those damn mutts," replied the husky. "They kept me away from the girl of my dream too."

"Just like that asshole Balto did," responded Steele.

"Balto, you say?" rhetorically asked the husky. "Yep, I hate him too, him, his family, and his friends. In fact, the only thing related to him I even liked was the body of one of his daughters."

"You remind me a lot of myself," said Steele. "Say, what's your name?"

"Johnny," answered the Husky.

"Well nice to meet another hater of that flea-bitten mongrel," replied Steele.

"Well, we happen to be near Nome, "said Johnny. " How about we go teach those mutts a lesson?"

Steele didn't have to think about this for too long. To be able to enact vengeance on the mutt who had ruined his life a couple years back was just an opportunity that was too good to pass up.

"I'd be glad to," answered Steele. The two dogs then headed towards Johnny's hideout.

* * *

The two dogs were walking for about half an hour when they came across a large wooden shed on the outer edge of Nome.

"This is it?" questioned Steele. "This is you hideout?"

"Look, when you're not like that much by any of the dogs in town, you can't just hide in the middle of town," retorted Johnny.

"Geez," responded Steele. "No need to take a tone like that."

"Well sorry," said Johnny sarcastically.

"Let's just get in already," said Steele.

The two dogs walked into the shed, where there were two other dogs, which were rather quite large, large enough to be able to take on two dogs.

"Who are these dogs?" asked Steele.

"They're my henchmen, Tom and Pete," answered Johnny. "Say hello to my special guest, will you guys?"

"Hey," greeted both Tom and Pete.

"My name is Tom," said the larger of Johnny's henchmen.

"And my name's Pete," said the slightly smaller of the two henchmen. "Who are you?"

"My name is Steele," responded Steele.

"Well nice to meet a dog like you," said Pete.

"And same to you," replied Steele. I remember when I had my own guys to back me up. Then, they left me for that bastard Balto"

"And who were these dogs?" asked Tom.

"Their names were Nikki, Star, and Kaltag," responded Steele. Johnny then turned his head towards Steele when he heard that last name.

"Did you say Kaltag?" asked Johnny.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Steele.

"Because, I know his daughter," replied Johnny. "And her name's Delilah.

"He better had not had her with that bitch Storm," said Steele.

"Storm, you say," said Johnny. "Yep, he did alright."

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker Kaltag and his daughter once I'm done with those dogs.

"Well how about we get revenge on those traitors after we take care of that wolfdog?" suggested Johnny.

"With pleasure," answered Steele.

"Then hold up a moment," ordered Johnny. "I'm going into town to see if I can spot any of those wolfdogs, or their friends."

"Well the sooner we spot them," said Steele. "…the sooner we cam ruin their lives."

Johnny then left the shed and started walking towards Nome.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was just Katie, her brothers and sister, Delilah and Jonathan chatting now, as the mail dogs had to make a quick delivery of medical supplies to the town. Katie had just finished telling her siblings why she ran away, this time, without choking up when she got to the dark parts.

"…and that's why I ran away from you guys," finished Katie.

"We figured, and we all wish we had helped you," said Roderick.

"Wait, you never helped your own sister when she was being RAPED?" questioned Delilah.

"We would've helped her when we noticed her missing," replied Chase.

"...But mom said it was too late; that trying to Kelp Katie then would be a lost cause," finished Alan.

"Oh," responded Delilah.

"But why didn't you try anyway?" asked Jonathan.

"Mom told us that when she had her encounter with our father, three dogs older and stronger than us had trued and failed to protect her and failed," elaborated Kristen. "

"Oh," said Jonathan. "I see."

Johnny heard his targets talking and immediately found them, making sure any other dog didn't notice him. He saw them just walking around town.

"So anyway sis," said Kristen. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Nowhere, I guess," replied Katie," "Just walking around town."

"Oh, okay," responded Kristen.

Johnny listened to Katie's words. Since he knew that Katie had no particular direction in which she was heading towards, Johnny decided that it would be best to wait for Katie and co. to come to him. With this, he decided to head on back to his hideout. On the way back though, he decided to check to see if any of the sled dogs were in town. After going around town and not spotting any of them, he went to his hideout.

* * *

"Where is he?" impatiently asked Steele.

"Johnny should be back soon," answered Tom.

"Yeah, stuff like this usually takes him a little while," continued Pete.

"Well he better be back soon or else I'm doing this myself," responded Steele.

As soon as Steele said those words, Johnny came back.

"Finally," muttered Steele.

"Well I couldn't find any of Balto's kids," said Johnny.

Steele swore under his breath.

"But I did find that mutt Delilah," finished Johnny.

"At least I can get revenge on Kaltag for violating my sister," commented Steele.

"Kaltag isn't going to be the only one you'll get revenge on," replied Johnny. " I have a plan."

"And what is that plan?" questioned Steele.

"Delilah's in a group," started Johnny." They're not heading in any particular direction, so it's safe to assume that they're going to be all over town, so we'll pick an alleyway to hide Tom and Pete. Steele and I will chase them into the alleyway, since I'll assume that at least Delilah will be afraid of you and will try to direct the group she's with away. Then, Tom and Pete will come out right in time to block their path on both sides."

"Sounds good to me," said Pete.

"We're going to be fighting more dogs than us, but I'm pretty sure we can take them all. Plus, three of them are females,"

"Well the more asses we get to kick, the better," responded Tom. "Plus, we get to have three young bitched to ourselves when we're done."

"But who's the other guy you plan on us getting revenge on?" inquired Steele.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," said Johnny. "You said you wanted to get revenge on Balto?"

"Yeah," answered Steele.

"Well, we can pick an alley close to where that wolfdog lives," said Johnny. "I expect one of the dogs to go run and try to get help, and since the closet dog around will be Balto, they'll go to him and bring him to us."

"Works for me," responded Steele. "Now let's get going; I'm starting to bet a little antsy."

And with that, the four dogs left to go execute their plan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Looks like both Johnny and Steele came back. Katie, Delilah, and Jonathan are going to find themselves in a ton of trouble from Johnny and Co.**

**Just to let you know, Storm, who gets a breif mention in this chapter is owned by my dA friend kellybat, while Tom and Pete, two of Johnny's henchmen are owned by by dA friend Johnathan432**

**By the way, expect another 3 week period between updates. Don't be suprised though if it's less than three weeks, but if it's less than two weeks and more than a month, be a bit suprised.**


	12. Family Reunion Part 3: Family Fued

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How long has it been since I uploaded Chapter 11 for this?**  
**Anyway, this long upload time was due to so may reasons, including how long this chapter was, plus school and slight demotivation in September and October, plus some issues with getting this to work. But hey, I got this chapter uploaded before the New Year.**

* * *

As Johnny and Co. were walking towards Nome, the dogs discussed their plan with each other one last time

"So let me get this straight, you plan on having Tom and Pete, as well as you herd the dogs into an alleyway, where I block their path out?" asked Steele.

"Exactly the plan," replied Johnny.

"I can't wait for us to get this plan started," said Tom.

"I haven't kicked a couple of asses in a while either," responded Pete.

"Well this better work," said Steele. "There are a number of dogs I wanted to get my revenge on."

As the four dogs arrived in Nome, they went to their positions, waiting to ambush their targets when the time came

Meanwhile in Nome, Katie, Delilah, and company were still walking around, talking, when to their surprise, and Katie's, Jonathan's, and Delilah's dismay, popped up Johnny from around the corner.

"Great, not you again," said Delilah.

"What, surprised to see me?" retorted Johnny.

"What are you doing here?" growled Jonathan. "I thought I told you to get out last time."

"And what actually made you think I'd leave?" replied Johnny.

"And what makes you think I'm not going to kick your ass again?" rebutted Jonathan.

As the tension between Jonathan and Johnny rose, Delilah and Katie led Katie's siblings in backing away from what was sure to be a brawl between the two canines, until Katie realized that she backed into another dog. When she turned around, she saw two burly dogs with not so nice expressions on their faces.

"Who...who are you?" whimpered Katie.

Katie's whimpered inquiry caught the attention of Delilah, who turned around and recognized the two dogs glaring at Katie as Tom and Pete, two of Johnny's henchmen.

"Katie, get away from those two." yelled Delilah.

"Huh?" responded a slightly confused Katie.

"Just get away from those two!" screamed Delilah.

Katie the realized that Delilah knew what she was talking about and ran away from the two dogs and into the nearest alleyway which , with her siblings close behind, and Tom and Pete not far behind from those two. However Katie would end up finding out that Steele was in that alleyway, as the malamute would end up popping up right as Katie and company were almost in the clear.

"Well hello there," greeted Steele, with a slightly devious grin on his face.

"Shit," muttered Delilah. "I follow Katie into an alley and he has to show up."

"What's the problem?" responded Steele. "Not happy to meet your old uncle, Delilah?"

That last sentence shocked Delilah.

"How do you know who I am?" questioned Delilah.

"I would ask you the same... but I would assume your mother told you how much of an asshole her big brother was. Hmm, let me guess…your mom's Storm?

"But how do you know who I am?" inquired Delilah, with a more stern voice this time.

"A little birdie told me Del," said Steele.

"But who told you this?" yelled Delilah.

"You'd think I'd tell, would you?" replied Steele. "

"WHO TOLD YOU?!" screamed Delilah.

"You'd think I'd give away a secret behind the teller's back," responded Steele. "…especially when it relates to your daddy Kaltag fucking my sister behind my back?"

All Delilah could do was stare in shock.

"Oh, you didn't think I would know about him too?" responded Steele. "It's a shame what an old friend would do behind his back. Violate my own sister like that without me knowing. Guess I have one more mutt to enact revenge on in this town. "

During this time, Katie and her siblings could only stare, until Steele made that hypocritical remark on sexual violation. When Steele made that mark, what was once shock turned into anger in Roderick, Katie's usually sedate brother.

"And what makes you think we shouldn't take revenge on you?" said Roderick.

"And you are?" inquired Steele.

"The son of one your victims," answered Roderick sternly. "And the brother of one of your other's," continued Roderick, taking a quick glance at Katie.

Steele took a short short glance at Katie before past history came back at him.

"I have been quite around since I left Nome, haven't I?" rhetorically asked Steele. "Well, a done deal's a done deal I guess. All of them would've been better off though if they didn't say no."

"And what makes you think that you can take revenge on her just because her parents, who I'm pretty sure were in love with each other, got it on without your permission," said Roderick. "…especially when you've fucked how many girls without their consent?"

"Who are you to question your father?" replied Steele, his devious grin starting to turn into a scowl.

"And I would ask you the same too," responded Roderick.

By this time, Steele's concealed rage was about to explode from within him, but the experienced malamute knew that his timing was going to have to be right, however, when he noticed Tom and Pete setting up behind Katie and company, he knew that he had his chance to attack.

"Well it looks like someone's going to need a little punishment for disrespecting his daddy," said Steele before he lunged at Roderick.

"What the hell?" yelled Kristen, surprised at what just happened.

"Girls, get back," ordered Chase as he and Alan herded Delilah, Katie, and Kristen away from the fight.

Guys, I need help here!" screamed Roderick as he dodged a lunge from Steele.

"We're coming!" yelled Alan as he and Chases went back to help their brother fend off their father.

While Steele and his known sons were fighting, Katie, Delilah, and Kristen were looking, wondering about their next move, whether it should be to get help or be help. They decided to go get help, but when Katie tried to do so, there came Tom and Pete, ready to ambush the three girls.

"Son of a bitch," said Katie.

"Hey pretty ladies," said Pete.

"What do you want?" questioned Delilah.

"You, of course," answered Pete.

It didn't take long for Katie to figure out what "you" meant, nor did it take Kristen or Delilah long either.

"I'm not going to let you do anything to my sister," said Kristen.

"Oh, someone wanted to join in on the fun," responded Pete.

"Get away from her," threatened Delilah.

"Or else what?" replied Pete. "I already know you well enough to know you can't do shit against me."

During all of this, Katie looked for an opening to go get help. She thought she had found one, but she hadn't noticed that Tom had circled behind her, which she realized when she ran into him.

"Watch where you're going," said Tom. Katie then tried to make another dash for help, but Tom then jumped on her, dazing Katie for a short bit.

"You're not going anywhere," said Tom.

When Katie recovered from her dazed state, she tried to yell for help as loud as she could. Her yell got the attention of her brother Alan, who then charged as hard as possible into Tom, knocking him off Katie. He then turned around to see Pete starting to back Kristen and Delilah into a corner.

"Oh no you don't," shouted Alan as he ran and knocked down Pete.

When Pete got up, he and Tom started moving slowly towards Ala.

"You're going to regret that," said Pete.

"Shit," thought Alan before he yelled "A little help here? Two-on-one here." Chase turned around to see his brother being surrounded by Tom and Pete.

"God damn it," said Chase, who was busy helping Roderick fend off Steele. He quickly decided that it would be better to help Alan over Roderick, who was in a tougher spot than what Roderick was.

While all of this was still going on, Jonathan and Johnny had already started fighting. Jonathan had just dodged an attack from Johnny and was about to counter when he faintly heard Katie yelling. He tried to run to help Katie out, but Johnny grabbed his tail, preventing him from doing such.

"You're not helping anybody," said Johnny.

"Dammit Johnny, she my half-sister," responded Jonathan.

"More the reason for me not to let you help her," replied Johnny.

"More the reason for me to kick your ass," replied Jonathan as he lunged towards Johnny. Jonathan managed to grab Johnny by the scruff of the neck and launch him a few feet back. Jonathan tried to run towards the source of Katie's yell, but Johnny got back up quicker than he anticipated and tackled him back, pinning Jonathan to the ground. It didn't take long for Jonathan to escape though, as Jonathan went for and bit Johnny in the forearm. Johnny lost grip and Jonathan quickly rolled over and ran towards the alley from where he detected Katie was. Johnny would've gone after him, but Jonathan had bitten deep into his forearm, making it difficult to run, so Johnny let him go for now.

Meanwhile with the fight between Steele and Roderick, Roderick was having trouble holding off Steele. Roderick's body was slightly lacerated, while Steele only had a few scratches on him. Roderick tried to lunge at Steele' once more, but Steele grabbed Roderick at the scruff of the neck and launched him at a wall, making Roderick unconscious. Steele then went for Alan, but that part failed when Chase warned his brother of his father's imminent attack. Alan dodged Steele, but not before Pete took advantage of Chase's redirected focus towards his brother and lunged at Chase, pinning him to the ground. Tom also took advantage of this situation, focusing now on the girls who were too shocked at the battle that was going on around them to dare try to go anywhere. He cornered and started harassing the girls, daring them to try and get help.

Meanwhile, Jonathan was just had just arranged at the situation when he saw what was happening, Tom cornering his half-sisters and cousin, Chase and Alan fighting Pete and Steele respectively, and Roderick lying unconscious with multiple tears on his body. Jonathan had to decide who to help, but he decided on helping the girls. He charged towards Tom and knocked him down, taking the girls by surprise when they realized that it was Jonathan who had knocked him away.

"Girls, get help now while you have the chance," yelled Jonathan.

The girls stood there for a short while until Delilah decided to make a break to clear the alleyway. When she got out the alley, she took a short look at her surroundings. She considered going to either Kaltag or Balto, but she soon realized that based on where she was, she was closer to Balto's boat than where Kaltag lived, and that it would take less time to get to him than it would to get to her father. She then headed towards Balto 's boat, hoping that Balto was there.

While Delilah was considering who to get help from, Katie and Kristen were considering going to help, but when they both finally decided to, it was too late, as Tom finally pushed Jonathan off him, and into Katie and Kristen, knocking the both of them down. Katie was able to get up, but Kristen had some trouble doing so, as the position where Kristen had landed, and Katie landing on Kristen had injured Kristen's paw. Katie decided to just get Kristen clear of the situation and watch over her sister.

When Jonathan was pushed off Tom, he felt himself be knocked into what felt like another dog. Jonathan turned his head slightly and saw within his peripherals that Katie and Kristen were down. He put the pieces together and figured that he was knocked into the two. When he heard Kristen moaning in pain, he also figured that the impact of from being knocked down must've injured Kristen, making Jonathan's anger boil once more.

"You definitely shouldn't have done that," growled Jonathan.

"Or what?" mocked Tom.

"Or this," yelled Jonathan as he lunged towards Tom. The two put up quite a fight, but in the end, Jonathan managed to defeat Tom, despite Tom's advantage in size.

While all of this was going on, Delilah was racing towards Balto's boat. When she got here, she took a quick breath, being exhausted from running to Balto's boat, before calling out the wolfdog's name.

"Balto," yelled Delilah. "Balto, you here?"

Lucky for Delilah, she didn't have to wait long for Balto to respond.

"What is it Delilah?" asked Balto in concern from Delilah's tone.

"Katie," stared Delilah. "...and Jonathan, they're in trouble! "

"And what's the trouble?" inquired Balto.

"Johnny and his gang!" answered Delilah. "And Steele's there too!"

When Balto heard the name of his archrival, he quickly jumped off his boat and to where Delilah was.

"Well where are they?" asked Balto.

"I'll show you," replied Delilah.

The two canines quickly hurried back towards Nome, the both of them hoping that by the time the two got to the scene, hoping that their friends weren't harmed much by the time they got there.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have no idea when I'll ever get chapter 13 uploaded. It'll come, eventually. At least I got past this chapter, which was a bitch to write because of it's lenght.**


End file.
